


Birthday in Denial

by gatesofeori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kyoutani Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Kyoutani never thought he would stay over Iwaizumi Hajime’s apartment. Then again, he never thought a lot of things about the situation he was in. There was a moment of hesitation before he knelt down in front of the older man, knees pressing against the carpet in his room. Iwaizumi got himself situated on the bed, legs spread apart as he looked down at his junior, the smirk on his face present for the second time that night. At this point, that look was never going to leave Iwaizumi and somehow Kyoutani was perfectly fine with that.Their shirts were both a mess and so was their hair and they weren’t even at the good part yet. There was a brief makeout session before they even got to the bedroom that Kyoutani had managed to take control of, proving his dominance for whatever reason there was for it. Now sitting in front of Iwaizumi in his bedroom, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. But he wasn’t backing down from it - that’s not who he was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, stories that touched me





	Birthday in Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HQ Thirstmas Day 1: Jealousy/Orgasm Denial. I wanted to try writing some orgasm denial with IwaKyou since I love rarepairs and it's also Kyoutani's birthday.
> 
> I also love a bratty, power bottom Kyoutani *chef's kiss* I'm also not sure if I like how this turned out but oh well. Take it anyways LOL

The first time he felt fingers around his neck was back in high school. Specifically when the third years graduated. Specifically when his longtime crush left him to become the new ace. He was pulled into a hug he didn’t want to be part of at the time, fingers pressing against his neck and then his throat. To this day he still wondered if it was on purpose or not. Becoming ace wasn’t anything exciting to him, he figured it would happen one way or another. His serves were brutal, spikes even more so when he was in his zone.

None of that changed even when he graduated and went on to college. His attitude was still bad, hotheaded and blunt just as he always had been. His new teammates somehow got along with him even if he wasn’t ready to admit it.

He would often think about that moment back in high school, rough fingers against his neck. Each time he closed his eyes he imagined those hands against his neck, fingers pushing down against him and as it happened, he would choke out his name. His back would be arched off the bed, faces red and breath hot against skin. Maybe they would let the moment get to them, speaking words they didn’t know they needed to hear. And maybe...

The green jersey he wore on the court brought him back from his thoughts, a flash of yellow highlights running past him. His team, Sendai Frogs, was in the middle of a practice match at their home gymnasium. Alongside him stood Karasuno’s former #10 and Date Tech’s former #7, who only found new ways to irritate him each and every day. He could deal with Tsukishima, or rather, when his mouth was shut and when he wasn’t speaking. He heard the coach call out to him, yelling at how he needed to stop spacing out. It was his first practice game since spraining his wrist. He was only out for a couple weeks but he made it clear he was ready to get back on the court.

But now was not the time to be getting horny on the court. He would never hear the end of it from his teammates if they noticed and that was something the other team didn’t need to hear. He shook his head to rid of those thoughts for the time being, eyes falling on the snarky blond at his side.

“What are you lookin’ at?” He scowled as he spoke, looking at Tsukishima with disgust.

“Oh, I was just thinking that _the_ Mad Dog was getting ready to retreat with his tail tucked between his legs like a little puppy.” Tsukishima didn’t do much to hide the grin on his face. In fact, he made sure that Kyoutani caught sight of it. He truly was an ass.

“Oi, Tsukki! Don’t go encouraging him to start a fight! Coach will get mad at you guys again!” Koganegawa chirped up from the back row of the court, waving his hands in an attempt to stop the two from getting out of hand. “This set is almost over so wait until then to fight, yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works. Show some respect for your teammates!”

A familiar voice rang out across the gymnasium and Kyoutani wondered just how long the older man was there for. He didn’t even see Iwaizumi walk in let alone hear him speaking until that moment. He shot an annoyed glance at his former teammate from the past before he focused back on the game. They were in the lead by four points, having the second set; and the practice match; basically won. It was his turn to serve and he was going to make sure the game ended in a flash.

“Nice serve!”

“Kyoutani, nice serve!”

It took two serves to end the game. Two serves that barely felt like time had passed. He shook his wrist out slowly, bending his fingers to bring life back to the numbed feeling. Coach had the rest of the team finish cleaning up while he sent Kyoutani to get his wrist checked out; something that he knew was going to become a routine despite his constant protests. He was told to take it easy on his serves and spikes but anyone that knew him knew that wasn’t going to happen. After all, he was the type of person that didn’t take orders.

It didn’t take long for him to return back to the locker rooms to get changed but something caught his eye, making him come to a quick stop just outside the locker room doors. He noticed Iwaizumi almost instantly across the gymnasium, tossing the ball back and forth with who he assumed was the new assistant coach. He had his sleeves rolled all the way up, and _oh fuck_ he looked bigger than the last time Kyoutani saw him. 

He swallowed hard as he tried to avert his gaze before he got caught, only making direct eye contact with his former senior for a brief moment before the locker room door almost smacked him right in the face. He met Koganegawa and Tsukishima with a growl, practically spitting in their faces.

“Mad Dog, there you are! Everything okay with your wrist?” Koganegawa kept the question short and sweet, knowing that it was how Kyoutani preferred it.

“Fuck off.” Kyoutani had no choice but to break eye contact with the athletic trainer from across the gym as he shoved his teammates to the side.

“Don’t worry about him. The puppy just needs to get his rabies shot and he’ll be fine.” Tsukishima snickered as he tightened his grip on his cell phone in hand, answering it after a moment of the ringtone going off. “Tadashi, what’s up?”

Kyoutani scowled to himself until he reached his locker, slamming his head against the cold metal surface. His body ached after seeing Iwaizumi like _that_ and he realized then that he never got over his high school crush like he thought he did. He put the combination in for the lock, pulling down on it to take it off and open his locker. Either it was extremely hot in the locker room from all the sweat or it was just him.

“Kyoutani, you’re still here?”

He looked over when he heard the coach’s voice and made a face as he grabbed for his bag. “Shower.”

“Make sure you lock up when you leave and make sure you’re…”

“... taking care of my wrist? I got it old man.”

He yanked the sports bag out of his locker and grabbed for one of the clean towels that was folded up in the corner. He headed towards the back of the locker room towards the shower, a sigh leaving his mouth when he heard the door shut. He was alone. _Good._ He reached for the shower knob to turn the water on, undressing himself as he waited for the water to heat up. He kicked his sneakers to the side, socks following seconds after in a hurry. His jersey was next, pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the ground. His shorts soon followed and he took a moment to look down at himself.

His cock pressed tightly against the fabric of his boxers and the sight of Iwaizumi came flooding back to him all at once. He brought his hands down to yank the fabric off and quickly stepped into the shower. He didn’t waste any time putting his hand to work around his hardened cock, giving rough strokes as he leaned his forehead against the wall. The sound was enough to drown out his low grunts and he was thankful in that moment that he was truly all by himself.

Kyoutani’s eyes shut, thoughts running wild of Iwaizumi’s bare body. He parted his lips to let out a shaky breath, hand fisting around his cock in hopes of finishing sooner rather than later. With just his luck, Iwaizumi would catch him - that’s just how his day was going and the fact that the thought turned him on more just pissed him off.

“Fuck…”

The water hit his body as he rolled his hips into his hand, cursing under his breath about how good it felt. He imagined Iwaizumi behind him, naked body grinding against him all too slowly and it made his cock ache even more. The way he wanted to be pushed against the wall, held down, and so much more than that drove him insane. He wanted Iwaizumi’s hands around him, wanted to feel him against every inch of his body. God, he was still so smitten with the older man and he hated himself for it. He cursed aloud to himself again, voice low and raspy as he held back a moan with Iwaizumi’s name rolling off his tongue. 

_”Good boy…”_

The fact that he came right after imagining it pissed him off. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that he came so fast or the pathetic whimper he made when he came. He stood with his forehead against the wall for a moment longer, forcing himself to bring his hand away from his messy cock. He was glad that he was the only one left in the locker room because explaining what just happened would be a hell of an explanation to give them.

He panted hard against the water, glad that the shower was loud enough to cover up the pathetic pants he was letting out. He hated, hated, _hated_ it. The blond made a fist out of his hand, slamming it against the wall as he let out a frustrated growl. Part of him didn’t want to leave the shower but he knew better than to stay in the gym locker room when horny - it didn’t end well. He needed to finish cleaning up and get the gymnasium locked up before someone came to do it themselves. And so he did just that.

Before he knew it, it was already ten o’clock. He wasn’t exactly sure how or why he agreed to go out with his former teammates, but there he was: sitting at the bar next to his lifelong crush and the former duo from Seijoh that just happened to be engaged. Matsukawa sat to his right while Hanamaki was busy downing his drink to his fiancé’s other side. While the unemployed man waved the bartender over, Kyoutani swore under his breath. If he had to listen to the engagement story one more time, he was going to be sick.

The only good thing was that their former captain wasn’t there. He was busy in Argentina doing who knows what and he wanted to keep it that way. He wasn’t sure he could handle being around Oikawa at the moment, mainly because he was drinking and because, well, he couldn’t stand the guy. He sipped at his drink some, shrugging Matsukawa off of his shoulder with a low growl. Why did he come here again? A quick glance to his left was all that really needed to be said.

Iwaizumi gave him what looked like an apologetic smile, most likely feeling bad for him because he dragged him out there in the first place. And almost as if the other man could read his thoughts, the words left his mouth. “You didn’t have to come out with us. I thought I’d invite you since Oikawa’s not in town for once. Plus, it’s your birthday right?”

Kyoutani didn’t say much, only gave him an annoyed shrug when Matsukawa pulled on his arm. At some point during the day, it had slipped his mind that it was his birthday. It wasn’t exactly that big of a deal to him, just another regular day and another day older. There was a laugh followed by a slurry “happy birthday” from Hanamaki and then somehow the story of the engagement came up to the same bartender when he arrived back at the bar. For the fourth time that night. He wondered just how long they were at the bar for before he showed up.

He was on the verge of snapping but when Iwaizumi swatted a drunk Hanamaki away from him, he felt himself relax just a little bit. Matsukawa ended up dragging his fiancé towards the bathroom, leaving just him and the man at his side by themselves. _Great._

“I only came because you asked me to. It has nothing to do with the fact it’s my birthday.” Kyoutani spoke up after motioning to the bartender for another drink. He swallowed down the rest of what he had left before sliding the empty bottle away from himself. “I figured you’d be all over me about my damn wrist.”

 _I_ wish _you were all over me._

“Is that what you think this is about?” Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair, eyeing the other up and oh, how Kyoutani wished he wouldn’t. 

“Why else would you invite me here?”

Sure, Kyoutani was never the type to want to be involved in any group related thing, but it felt weird being invited to something now of all times. He wondered if he was just overeating about things, but it was probably just the alcohol messing with him. Yeah, that had to be it.

“To hang out? You think I would come to a bar by myself with Matsukawa and Hanamaki of all people? They’ve been drinking since I got here and I didn’t want to be byself.”

Okay, now he felt just a little bad. Kyoutani shrugged it off, reaching for his full glass of beer the second the bartender put it down for him. He brought the glass to his lips, eyes shutting for a brief moment before he opened them again. His face was starting to turn red; definitely from the alcohol - he told himself - nothing else. He turned in his seat to look at the other man who had changed into a more casual outfit than what he saw him in earlier in the day. It still didn’t help that he got off in the locker room showers earlier thinking about him.

But now Iwaizumi was sitting next to him, hand loosening the tie around his neck as if he was teasing him. He kept telling himself that he was overreacting about the situation, trying to push the naughty thoughts from his mind that started to flood in quickly. Iwaizumi’s face was flushed red, signaling that he had drunk more than just one glass before Kyoutani got to the bar. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were still doing who knows what in the bathroom and oh my god why was Iwaizumi’s hand on his knee? Maybe he wasn’t overreacting like he thought he was. That was it, right? He silently prayed to himself that he wouldn’t freak out on him. Iwaizumi’s hand felt warm against the pants he was wearing and he couldn’t help but look him in the eyes.

There was a small smile on the other man’s face and it only made Kyoutani’s heart beat faster than what it was before. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol making him flustered but damn did he hate it. It had been a while since he actually went out for a few drinks but now that he was sitting at the bar, he felt… well, he couldn’t describe it. It didn’t help that Iwaizumi was sitting right next to him with his hand on his thigh.

Wait a minute. Thigh?

His brown eyes fell to the hand at his thigh and when he looked back up at Iwaizumi, he noticed the smile turning into a smirk. Okay, so that’s how it was going to be. No problem, he could deal with that. He gave the other man a sharp look, eyes not daring to leave the other’s dark brown eyes. “What are you trying to get at?”

Iwaizumi let out a laugh and _fuck_ did that pull on Kyoutani’s heartstrings. He made no intention of moving his hand, only moving it up further than where he had it before. “Isn’t it obvious, Kentarou?” He leaned forward, mouthing at his ear before whispering slowly. “You can’t hide it from me anymore. I know you were getting off earlier in the showers.”

If Kyoutani’s face wasn’t red from the damn alcohol, it definitely was now. He wasn’t expecting to hear something like that from Iwaizumi of all people, but he was more shocked at the fact that he heard him jerking off earlier in the day after practice. For a brief moment, he thought he was being lied to but Iwaizumi wasn’t that type of person. He moved his hand down to place on the other’s, giving a rough squeeze before he pulled away. He shoved Iwaizumi away from him as he stood up, taking a quick glance towards the restrooms.

“... then you know what I want…?”

He wasn’t sure if his voice cracked or not. He didn’t care. If Iwaizumi was moving, then he would follow without complaining. He really was a dog, wasn’t he?

Kyoutani never thought he would stay over Iwaizumi Hajime’s apartment. Then again, he never thought a lot of things about the situation he was in. There was a moment of hesitation before he knelt down in front of the older man, knees pressing against the carpet in his room. Iwaizumi got himself situated on the bed, legs spread apart as he looked down at his junior, the smirk on his face present for the second time that night. At this point, that look was never going to leave Iwaizumi and somehow Kyoutani was perfectly fine with that.

Their shirts were both a mess and so was their hair and they weren’t even at the good part yet. There was a brief makeout session before they even got to the bedroom that Kyoutani had managed to take control of, proving his dominance for whatever reason there was for it. Now sitting in front of Iwaizumi in his bedroom, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. But he wasn’t backing down from it - that’s not who he was.

They left the drunken couple back at the bar only after Iwaizumi paid the bartender and called for a ride. He wasn’t about to let the two drive home while completely wasted and even though it pissed Kyoutani off, he waited even though it practically killed him. 

“Fuck…”

The word left his lips slowly as his hands moved on their own, reaching forward to grab Iwaizumi’s pants to pull down. He was moving fast but he didn’t care, and clearly the other man didn’t either because he showed no signs of stopping him. Kyoutani leaned his head forward some, bringing himself down against Iwaizumi’s boxers. His cock was hard, it was easy to tell just by how it pressed against the fabric. He put his tongue to work, licking over his lips before he opened his mouth. Pressing his tongue against the fabric, a moan left Iwaizumi’s throat as he threw his head back.

All his wet dreams seemed to be coming true way too fast and the blond was almost _shocked._ He wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dream so he prayed to whatever Gods were out there to give him a sign that it wasn’t. He expected to wake up in his bed, cock pressing against tight boxers. If he didn’t wake up soon, he would have to clean up his messy cock and boxers stained with his cum.

“Kentarou?”

Iwaizumi’s voice snapped Kyoutani back to reality and he took that as the sign he needed. The situation he was in was not a dream and was oh-so real. He played it off like he was making the other man wait, putting his mouth and tongue back to work as he mouthed at the other’s boxers. He let his teeth graze against the fabric and though he was being as gentle as _he_ possibly could, the older man pushed his head away.

“You don’t need to use your teeth.” Iwaizumi spoke softly, voice only slightly raspy as he spoke to the worked-up blond. “It hurts, idiot.”

Kyoutani let out a low noise from his throat in response, not saying anything else besides a half-hearted “sorry.” He shoved Iwaizumi’s hand away from his head, dipping his head back down just as he yanked his boxers down. He tongue pressed against the hardened cock in front of him, mouth closing around the head way too slowly for both of them to handle. He wondered if it felt like hell to Iwaizumi to wait for the fucking part because it was killing him to wait.

Then again, he wasn’t even sure how Iwaizumi liked to fuck. Did he like torturing people and making them wait for his cock? How many fingers would he shove inside of them at once? Or did he just get straight to it, stretching out whoever was lucky enough to get into bed with him. He thought that it wouldn’t be too bad to be filled up to the brim with a thick cock as nice as Iwaizumi Hajime’s. The thought of the sharp pain filling him up made his cock ache and he fumbled with the zipper on his own pants. 

The noises he made were sloppy as he sucked Iwaizumi off, tongue licking and mouth sucking at every opportunity he could make for himself. He felt fingers curl into his blond hair, nails scratching at his scalp but it was… gentle. Kyoutani wasn’t one to take things gently and part of him was disappointed that Iwaizumi wouldn’t know that off hand. So he would _make_ Iwaizumi be rough with him if that’s what it took.

The blond groaned around the other’s hardened cock, sliding his mouth down as he relaxed his jaw. Iwaizumi was big, but that was no surprise. He expected that much just by looking at the guy. His eyes were open, looking up at Iwaizumi to watch his mouth fall open with a loud moan. He didn’t expect the older man to be the loud-type. He assumed that it was because of the alcohol from earlier but then again, _he_ was the one making the other moan. He was making him feel good.

His tongue circled around his length for a moment before he fully took Iwaizumi into his mouth. He sucked hard, earning another set of nails to dig into his scalp. He moved a hand down to his pants, yanking them down to shove his fingers into his boxers. His cock throbbed at the touch, fingers just barely touching his length. He wanted to keep himself from getting off, wanted to see how long he could hold himself back for. He was going to take it as a challenge for himself.

“...tarou… fuck…” Iwaizumi groaned out, both hands tugging at the blond hair around his fingers. “Oh, fuck yeah. That’s good. Put that mouth of yours to work.”

Something clicked in Kyoutani’s head when he heard Iwaizumi’s shaky voice and he kept his mouth around the cock occupying his throat. He sucked hard again, swallowing around him while his hands moved to pull his boxers down just enough to free his own hardened cock. It ached to be touched, to have some friction against it to make it feel better. There was a low groan from Iwaizumi’s throat, followed by what seemed to be a curse of his name.

Iwaizumi awkwardly moved his hands down to grab at Kyoutani’s arms, pulling his hands away and back up to his thighs. “Don’t think about touching yourself.” He breathed out slowly, tilting his head forward to look down at the other man between his legs. “Not yet. Be a good boy and listen.”

And there it was. Kyoutani desperately whined and oh, how he hated everything about it. He forced himself to close his eyes, not wanting to look at Iwaizumi to show how desperate he truly was. For him, he was dying to be touched, dying for Iwaizumi to do _something_ to him. Then again, it was pretty hard for that to happen with his mouth wrapped around the man’s cock. There was another moan that came from Iwaizumi, causing Kyoutani to whimper. Fuck, he felt pathetic.

The blond grabbed on to the other man’s thighs, squeezing his fingers against the soft skin. He wanted more, more, _more._ He let his teeth just barely push against Iwaizumi’s cock, tongue licking over pre-cum that started to drip down his length. The older man gasped out a moan, finally letting himself lay back against the bed. Kyoutani got himself situated as he sat up some, spreading his legs out to hold the other open. Grunting, the blond pulled his head up with a wet to take a deep breath before he went back down on Iwaizumi’s cock. 

The other man lifted his hips, gasping out moans that Kyoutani wasn’t even sure were real or not. But it had to be - it _was_ real. He lapped up the pre-cum with his tongue again, sucking at the head of the other’s cock slowly. There was an eager growl that came from the two of them, Iwaizumi rocking his hips back and forth to get more from the other.

“... you’re… getting close, huh?” Kyoutani grinned against his length, licking around the sides slowly with a low moan. “Not so tough now, are you?”

“Shut up and put your mouth back to work!” Iwaizumi shoved Kyoutani’s head back down, immediately feeling the warmth of the other’s mouth around him. He sighed out in relief, hissing out the blond’s name that was followed by a moan.

Kyoutani moaned out around the cock in his mouth, digging his nails into the thighs around his face. His mouth slipped all the way around Iwaizumi, causing the older man to pant out a mix of “fuck” and “more” over and over again. Kyoutani clearly let that go to his head, admiring how he was making Iwaizumi moan and gasp for him… and oh, how wonderful it was.

Iwaizumi arched his back as he pulled at the bedsheets, feeling nothing but his orgasm as he brought his hands to his face to cover his reddened cheeks. Kyoutani buried his head into his thighs, swallowing the cum as it hit the back of his throat. He breathed through his nose roughly, mouth pulling off the other’s cock with a low groan. His own cock ached from being ignored and he could feel what he only assumed was pre-cum dripping down the sides of his hardened length. He licked around Iwaizumi’s cock, making sure to clean up the mess that he had caused. There was a moment of heavy breathing, panting, and soft moans that came from the two of them. It was Iwaizumi that broke the silence.

“Oh fuck… good boy - mhmfph!?”

Kyoutani was already moving on to the next step and before Iwaizumi could even finish his sentence, Kyoutani took a hold of his black hair to pull his head back. His cock met with Iwaizumi’s mouth, and then the back of his throat. He felt the man underneath him breath out hard through his nose and he could already tell he pissed him off. But the look on Iwaizumi’s face was wonderful and damn did he look pretty with a cock down his throat. 

“Put your mouth to work.” Kyoutani growled out the words that were spoken to him earlier and he watched as the other’s eyes shut tightly.

Iwaizumi let his jaw relax, working his mouth and tongue against the cock in his mouth. He moaned around Kyoutani, eyes fluttering open to make eye contact with him. Kyoutani’s gaze averted his eyes, whether it was from embarrassment or not, they both couldn’t tell. The blond moved his hips back and forth, cock sliding in and out of Iwaizumi’s warm mouth slowly. It didn’t take him long to finish, spilling his cum down the older man’s throat almost instantly. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, fingers gripping at the black hair of the other.

He waited until Iwaizumi licked his cock clean, slowly pulling away from his empty mouth. Iwaizumi licked over his lips, panting out hard as he flexed his jaw. Kyoutani kept his hand around his cock for a moment more, only then deciding to get off of the other. The man on the bed sat up as he wiped his mouth, loosening his tie up with his free hand before pulling it off. Clothes were tossed to the side, fully undressing himself before he moved on to stripping Kyoutani down. Their lips met once again, tongues tangling around each other as they fought for dominance.

Kyoutani was on top, then on bottom. Iwaizumi went back to hovering over Kyoutani. They smelled of alcohol, tasted like it too. They breathed heavily and Iwaizumi’s mouth attacked every inch of the other’s skin, nipping and sucking at his neck and then moved down to his chest. Kyoutani’s head fell back against the pillow, hand moving to pull at Iwaizumi’s messy hair.

_”Please.”_

Iwaizumi shook his head, not speaking a word as Kyoutani let out an eager whine. He fumbled to reach for his nightstand, pulling the top drawer open. He purposely took his time, sitting up to slowly open the bottle of lube. He held his hand out before pouring it over his skin and fingers, “accidentally” letting some of the liquid fall on Kyoutani’s bare skin. He leaned back down, kissing the other’s neck before he started to suck at the sensitive skin. He moved his hand down to the other man’s tight hole, just barely pushing his finger top against him.

So he was into foreplay. Knowing that fact, Kyoutani didn’t seem angry about it like he thought he would. The feeling of having a finger push inside of him felt weird, but it didn’t hurt. It didn’t bother him at all, but it sure as hell felt damn fucking good. He groaned out, eyes shutting as he tensed up. He felt pathetic. It was just one finger.

“More.”

“Relax first.” Iwaizumi fully pushed his finger inside of the other, leaning down to whisper against Kyoutani’s neck. “You sure are eager. Been waiting for this for a while, huh?”

“Shut up.” Kyoutani hissed out as he spoke, earning a little chuckle from the older man. “Just hurry it up.”

“Not until you can take more.” Iwaizumi’s voice became gentle in almost an instant and Kyoutani absolutely hated it. 

“Don’t talk down to me like I’m some bitch!”

“Oh, but isn’t that what you are right now? My bitch?”

Kyoutani froze in place at his words. Looking up at Iwaizumi, he could see the wide smirk on his face. _Was_ he his bitch? Well, he wasn’t going to admit it out loud but it did sound like something he enjoyed. God, what the fuck?

“That’s what I thought.”

Iwaizumi grinned at the speechless man underneath him, chuckling again. He focused on sucking at his neck again, sliding his finger in and out of his hole slowly before working another digit inside of him. He breathed against his neck, licking over the dark mark that he had left. Kyoutani didn’t seem to object to it, didn’t seem to throw a fit that it was in a place that would be noticeable during practice. Iwaizumi was glad and wasn’t planning on changing where he marked the other up.

“Good boy… you’re taking my fingers so well.”

Kyoutani felt his cock throb at the praise and _fuck_ did he want more of that. His body reacted to the praise as well and he rolled his hips down against the fingers inside of his tight hole. He grabbed at the sheets beneath him, groaning out the other’s name with a soft growl. “Oh, fuck… more, I want more.”

“Relax.”

The way it came out was definitely meant to be taken as an order. So he did. Or at least tried. He adjusted his position, doing his best to relax his body as a third finger slipped into him. He couldn’t tell if Iwaizumi was moving fast or not but he was certain about one thing; he wanted his cock inside of him. He wanted Iwaizumi to pin him down, to take control and make him submit. He moved his hands to grab for the other’s neck, pulling him down to smash their lips together.

He was moving fast, but did he care? Absolutely not. Did he care that Iwaizumi was trying to get away from him? Absolutely not. … wait.

“Kentarou!” Iwaizumi gasped out, finally managing to pull away from him. “I need to breathe, damn it!” There was a soft huff that left his mouth, frowning down at the man beneath him. “You really want this, huh?”

“Fuck yeah. Are you just noticing that now or are you just stupid?”

His frown grew at Kyoutani’s words and he rolled his eyes. “Fine, if that’s what you want then I’ll give it to you. Just don’t go complaining.”

Kyoutani whined at the emptiness inside of him when Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out. The other man reached for the bottle of lube that fell on the bed and he splashed some on his cock. He grabbed for the blond’s neck with one hand while the other guided his cock inside. The blond was tight, but it felt amazing. 

Kyoutani groaned, tossing his head back against the pillows with an eager whine. “Fuck yes…!”

The older man looked down at him, working his cock in further and further with each thrust he gave. It wasn’t hard to tell that Kyoutani liked it rough, in fact, it was more than easy to tell. The look in his eyes gave it away, the way his body moved up against Iwaizumi’s. He was so easy to read but he didn’t care. Not right then and there anyways. He wanted Iwaizumi and he wanted him bad. He wanted more.

“More, I got it. You don’t have to keep saying it.”

Kyoutani groaned, reaching for Iwaizumi’s hands. He put them against his neck, staring into his eyes as he spoke. “Choke me.”

It took Iwaizumi a moment to realize what the other was asking, or rather, demanding. He brought a hand back to tangle in his black hair, giving the other a confused look. “Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure then why the hell would I be telling you to do it?”

Again Iwaizumi’s hand was pulled back to the blond’s neck. He still wasn’t sure and Kyoutani wished that he had drank a little more back at the bar. He definitely wasn’t asking. He was demanding; ordering him to choke him. With the look the blond was giving him, he realized he didn’t have much of a choice. So he fit his hands around the other’s neck, moving slowly as he gave a rough thrust inside of him.

“Fuck! Come on! What the fuck are you waiting for?”

Iwaizumi laughed and it made Kyoutani fall silent. “Alright, damn. Stop begging so much, Kentarou. Be a good boy and tell me when it’s too much.”

Kyoutani moaned as Iwaizumi put his hips to work. He was starting to be rough and that’s everything that he could have wanted. But it wasn’t enough - he needed more. He would admit that he was being a brat, could admit that he wanted all of Iwaizumi and more, but not out loud. He would never admit something like that out loud - especially to the older man of all people.

Iwaizumi moved slowly, carefully as his fingers pressed down against either side of Kyoutani’s neck, keeping his hands in a V-shape. He was glad that he didn’t drink anymore than what he did at the bar. If he had, he would have been against choking Kyoutani. He let out a low breath, kept his hips moving and barely put pressure on his fingers. The blond whimpered underneath him, gasps mixed with moans of pleasure. Iwaizumi was careful as he put a little more pressure against Kyoutani, keeping an eye on him as he choked him.

Kyoutani moved his hips up against Iwaizumi’s, rocking his hips back and forth with an eager growl. He moved his hand up to rest against the other’s arm, whining softly. “M-More… fuck me harder.”

“You really are a needy little bitch, huh?” Iwaizumi’s voice was low as he spoke, grinding down against the blond. He listened to the other’s moans, taking them in as he blinked slowly. Despite hearing Kyoutani beg to be choked more, he went at his own pace, pissing the blond off even more.

“M-More…! Damn it!”

Iwaizumi growled out, squeezing at Kyoutani’s throat a bit more. He was still careful, or at least he thought he was being careful. The blond underneath him licked his lips, eyes shutting tightly as he tapped at Iwaizumi’s arm slowly. When the blond looked back up at him, his honey brown eyes told him to not stop. Kyoutani let out a whine, moaning out as Iwaizumi’s thrust grew harder and deeper.

Iwaizumi kept up the rough pace, only taking his hands away from Kyoutani’s throat when he smacked at his arm. Coughing, the blond brought a hand to wipe his mouth and shoved Iwaizumi back. “Hey, you’re the one that wanted me to do it.”

Kyoutani blinked slowly to get his vision back to normal and he let out a loud moan when Iwaizumi pounded into him. The blond’s hands immediately went to tug at the black hair, pulling at it as Iwaizumi continued to fuck into him. The older man grabbed at the blond’s legs, spreading him open while he brought a hand down to wrap around Kyoutani’s cock.

Kyoutani gasped aloud, moaning out the other’s name as his hands slid down to Iwaizumi’s back. Digging his nails into skin, he scratched and clawed at him. Iwaizumi growled, using his mouth to mark up his neck. Kyoutani snarled as he pulled the older man closer to him, panting out his name like a dog in heat. He hated it but holy fuck did it feel amazing.

“Let me see your face.”

The blond didn’t even realize that he was hiding his face until Iwaizumi spoke with a rough, raspy voice. He shook his head, shying away and for what? He didn’t know. When asked why, he only spat out a simple “because” like that was supposed to change anything. Somehow, it managed to. He didn’t know how but was he complaining? Absolutely not. He let his lips part slowly as he let out a moan of Iwaizumi’s name before he spoke.

“Fuck… behind…” Kyoutani slurred out softly, not wanting to say it.

“Mmh, I can’t hear you, Kentarou. Why not speak a little louder?” Iwaizumi teased as he slowly pulled his cock out a bit. He licked his lips as he watched Kyoutani throw a fit, hissing at him to not stop, to put his cock back in. He thought it was a bit cute, watching the younger man’s face flushed. “Be a good boy and maybe then I’ll give you what you want.”

Kyoutani knew what the other man was doing. If his praise kink wasn’t showing before, it definitely was right then and there. Iwaizumi was an ass. He was more than that honestly but he was being an ass. The blond spread his legs, feeling humiliated at his actions and he could already tell that the older man had a big ass smirk on his face. “I said fuck me from behind, damn it! I don’t want you looking at my fucking face!” He panted out, catching his breath some. “And hurry it up, I was close to cumming.”

Iwaizumi looked over Kyoutani’s body, eyeing him up and down slowly with that same smirk on his face. “Uh-huh... just do what I say and be good, alright Kentarou? I know you can listen to me. You always have.”

He didn’t waste any time with turning Kyoutani over, spreading his legs open for himself. He slid his cock in painfully slow and he knew it was pissing the blond off. And himself. He put his hips to work, thrusting and pounding into the blond into the mattress. Kyoutani was definitely enjoying it and the way he moaned was telling Iwaizumi to keep going, fuck him harder until he was begging for him to stop. His hand wrapped around the blond’s cock, pumping his hand up and down slowly.

It was starting to drive Kyoutani insane, the way Iwaizumi’s cock felt deep inside of him, the warmth of his skin against the blond’s back. Kyoutani gripped at the sheets, moaning out his name as he buried his face into the pillows. He breathed heavily, turning his head to the side to catch a glimpse at Iwaizumi’s face behind him. He pushed his body back against the other man, biting at the fabric of the pillow.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ I’m gonna cum, fuck!! I’m gonna cum, Hajime…!!”

“Not yet.” Iwaizumi leaned down, nipping at the other’s ear as he breathed. “You don’t get to cum until I let you, understand?”

“Wh… fuck you! Let me cum!” Kyoutani snapped, jerking his hips forward as he felt Iwaizumi’s thumb brush across the head of his hardened cock.

The way Iwaizumi pounded him into the bed drove him crazy but the fact that he was being denied his orgasm? Something about that made him want to cum even more. He wasn’t sure how much he could handle, not like this. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head back and forth while he thrusted against the hand at his cock. “Fuck… you…”

Iwaizumi hummed softly, licking over Kyoutani’s neck before he bit down against the skin. Another mark would be there within minutes and that’s just what he wanted to see. It would be a nice sight to see first thing in the morning when he woke up. He let his hand move down the hard length, squeezing at his balls before slowly brushing his fingers against them. He earned a loud, panting moan leave Kyoutani’s throat and holy _fuck_ was that a wonderful sound. He kept his hand wrapped against the base of his cock, listening to all the beautiful noises the blond was making for him.

Kyoutani couldn’t complain though. It was the best fuck in his life and he was going to make sure it stayed at number one on his list. Not that he had one going but having Iwaizumi deep inside of him, pounding him into the bed? That was definitely the best fuck of his life. He growled, snarled, barked out at the older man to let him cum. To let him finish, to move his hand so he could fucking _cum._ His cock throbbed, aching to be released, to shoot his cum out and feel whatever relief that would give him.

“You’re doing so good for me, Kentarou. Such a good boy.”

“If you keep praising me like that then I’m going to fucking… c-cum!”

Iwaizumi simply chuckled, showing no signs of letting his orgasm hit him. Not yet anyways. He was going to finish first, that’s how he was going to do it. It’s what he decided. He didn’t even give a warning about and when he filled Kyoutani up, they both let out a loud moan that somehow managed to drive the blond over the edge. Cum dripped down the sides of his cock, and he forced a loud whine out from his throat. He sounded pathetic, sounded like a bitch in heat just like Iwaizumi had called him before. At this point, it was true. Well, fuck.

“Good boy, you’re taking my cum so well… keep making those noises and I’ll fill you up even more.”

And so he did. And so Iwaizumi filled him up to the brim. By the time Iwaizumi’s second orgasm hit, Kyoutani was left a panting, moaning mess against the bed. He was begging to cum, practically crying out for his orgasm. Iwaizumi enjoyed every second of it and the second he let go of Kyoutani’s cock, he gave a rough thrust inside of him.

“Cum for me, Kyoutani. Be a good boy and cum.”

And so Kyoutani did and oh god was he seeing stars. Kyoutani moaned out against the pillow, hips grinding down into the bed as his orgasm hit him hard. It felt so good he swore he came a second time right after. He panted out the other’s name, begging for more. He wasn’t done and he wasn’t going to let Iwaizumi be done either. The second he felt the other man pull out of him he immediately flipped their positions.

The blond was on top now, in control of how he liked it. He looked down at Iwaizumi, catching sight of the blush on his cheeks. He grabbed his hands, putting them on his own waist with a wild grin. “Don’t think we’re done just yet, Hajime. Now it’s my turn to make sure you don’t cum.”

Iwaizumi stared up at the other, smirk matching the other’s as he laughed. “Whatever you say. Let’s see if you can manage that.”

Iwaizumi was startled awake the next morning by the blankets being ripped off of him. At some point during the night he had put on his boxers, but he wasn’t exactly sure when. His head ached and his back stung from all the scratch marks he assumed Kyoutani left the night before. He opened his eyes, squinting as the sun lit up the room from outside the blinds. The blond man was standing over him, scowling with a hand covering his neck.

“What’s… what? Kentarou, what’s wrong?” He tiredly sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Why the fuck did you leave so many damn marks!?” Kyoutani barked out, hissing as he spoke. He uncovered his neck, showing off a couple of nice hickeys layering his skin.

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment before he layed back down on the bed. He put a hand over his face as he laughed softly, “That’s what you’re so angry about?”

“Yes it’s what I’m pissed about!” Kyoutani stomped backwards, hissing at the sight of his neck in the mirror. “I have practice today! What the hell do you think everyone is going to say about that?”

“You’re seriously worried about that, Kentarou? Jeez, did college turn you soft or something?” Iwaizumi teased as he rolled over on his side to watch the blond in front of the mirror. “Now everyone will know that you belong to someone.”

“That’s…” Kyoutani stopped speaking, face flushed a deep red when he realized what Iwaizumi meant. “Oh my fucking god I hate you!”

“That’s not what you were moaning last night.”

Kyoutani froze before he stormed out of the room, huffing and puffing as he hissed to himself. Iwaizumi wondered for a moment where he was going, but then it hit him that he did in fact, have practice that morning. Well, he would take fault for that one. He was the one that took him out for his birthday after all - not that he was complaining. It was the best rough fuck he had in a while.

“Good luck with practice.”

“Fuck you!” Kyoutani snapped before slamming the door to the apartment shut.


End file.
